


Anything For You, My King

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Sex Toys, Table Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: Orion is busy tending to his duties, while Erin wants to do something more fun





	Anything For You, My King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my fic written for the i7 flashbang! I had a lot of fun with this piece along with collaborating with [Ian](https://twitter.com/arcsein)! Go check out his art [here](https://twitter.com/arcsein/status/1162733840957243392)! Uncensored art can be found [here](https://artalley.porn/@arcsin/102632787338890568)
> 
> Note: This fic contains use of aphrodisiacs without prior discussion. While in this case it doesn't affect the consent of the parties, if such a premise makes you uncomfortable kindly avoid this fic

Life as a king was never easy, but Orion had had a rough start. A king who was coronated during a time of strife had to put his foot down and have a firm grip on all his subjects. He set out to read all the reports for the day. With tensions still in the air, it was best to be cautious regardless of the fact that most of his subjects were obedient…

Most of them.

A small whine came from his lap, “Can’t you take a break right now? You’ve been at this for two hours...” Orion glared at the mop of red hair on his lap. Erin was resting his head on Orion’s lap with a pout. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. He didn’t want to give Erin a chance to play any more tricks. It was an open secret that they were close, but it wasn’t known how much Erin had a hold over Orion.

He sipped the tea Erin had brought in, casually noting how sweet it was. It was better than last time when he added hot sauce and completely ruined the flavour. He set the cup down and focused on the sheets of paper on the desk, ignoring Erin’s whining.

As he continued to read, he felt the room get slightly hotter. Orion just assumed it was the weather until he found himself panting softly, sipping more tea, trying to quench his thirst. He looked down at the shifting weight on his thighs. Erin was quite close to his crotch, and Orion couldn’t help but wish that he was a little closer.

Erin seemed to hear his thoughts. He pressed his cheek against Orion’s crotch. “You’re getting hard, milord.” Erin said in a flat voice, devoid of any emotion. Orion couldn’t see his face properly, but he knew he was smiling. Erin went from sitting on his side to in between his legs, parting them. 

Orion felt Erin’s mouth cover his crotch, sucking on the fabric as the bulge grew bigger. Normally Orion would have pushed him away, but his royal duties had gnawed away at his personal time. Instead, he placed his hand on Erin’s head as a silent sign for him to continue.

Erin paused a bit, then took the zipper between his teeth, pulling it down agonisingly slow while he looked up at Orion. He watched Erin closely, breath quickening and anticipating his next move.

Erin continued using his mouth to remove Orion’s boxers. He placed his hands steady on his thighs, rubbing circles into them as he took the head between his lips. He sank lower, taking more of his dick until he had half of it in. He bobbed his head steadily, letting the tip of Orion’s cock brush against the inside of his cheek. 

Orion clawed the arms of the chair in pleasure. Erin noticed it and hummed, enjoying Orion’s reactions. Orion instinctively thrust his hips further into Erin’s mouth. Orion felt himself close to finishing. Erin pulled off with a slick ‘pop’, a line of saliva still connecting Orion’s dick and his lips.

“This isn’t fair, my King,” Erin chided, unbuckling his own pants. “Don’t I get a reward for serving you?” He pressed their bodies close, rubbing himself shamelessly against Orion. The feeling of Erin’s clothed erection pressed against his own sent waves of pleasure through him, feeling oddly more intense than previous encounters. 

Something clicked in Orion’s mind during the lust-induced haze. The tea was sweeter than usual, Erin brought the tea, now the room was feeling hot, and it wasn’t just because of Erin’s body.

Erin had spiked his tea._That little shit._

He gripped Erin’s shoulders and pushed him against the desk, effectively pinning him down. Erin’s face was calm, but Orion saw a shine of fear in those red eyes for a brief moment.

“Serving me? Is that what you call spiking my tea?” Orion asked, in a voice that sent shivers up Erin’s spine. It was a cold voice he used in two circumstances: to strike fear in his enemies, and to rile Erin up.

Erin’s lips curled into an innocent smile. “Whatever do you mean, my King? I gave you tea just like you asked—”

“Along with something a little extra?” Orion snarled, pulling Erin’s pants and underwear down in one swift motion. His eyes found the pink base of a buttplug in Erin’s ass. _So he did have it planned all this time._ He pushed the plug deeper into Erin, earning a sharp shriek from the redhead.

“Wasn’t this what you wanted, Erin?” For once, Erin was silent, perhaps even contemplating what to respond.

“I asked you a question,” Orion said calmly as he angled the toy inside Erin to elicit a response. After a small pause, punctuated by a whimper, he responded.

“You were just... so busy… and so tense… And I know you care for your people but I also want to be cared for, you know?” Erin’s gaze shifted slightly, away from Orion’s face.

“Two birds with one stone? You know there was an easier way to do this, right?” Orion took the tea cup and placed it near Erin’s lips. Erin sipped the tea, letting the sweetness wash over his tongue. The higher dose of the drug had started to take effect, accelerated by Erin’s active metabolism. Soon his body felt incredibly hot, yet he managed to keep his head steady. 

In the meantime, Orion found his emergency lube in the drawer and coated it all over his fingers. Even though Erin seemed to have prepared himself, it didn’t hurt to take extra precautions. Erin sighed as the plug was pulled out, and then hissed when he felt two fingers work their way into him with ease.

“This drug is really potent. Did you use your past contacts to find it, Erin?” He curled his fingers against Erin’s prostate mercilessly. His eyes blew open, arching his back against the desk. Orion pulled his fingers out the moment he saw Erin’s hardening erection and immediately pushed himself inside, marvelling at how tight Erin was. 

Erin clawed at the edge of the table as Orion sank into him slowly. He tilted his head back, pushing stacks of papers askew. He shut his eyes, letting Orion place his legs on his shoulders. It felt like bliss… Until a loud smack made Erin jolt. Pain seared across his thighs, till it tingled with pleasure. 

"Did you really think that I would let you off so easily?" Orion rubbed the abused skin soothingly before smacking the same spot again. "I may be a benevolent king… but you know I don't show mercy to troublemakers." He moved his other hand, ready to spank him. 

"Of… Of course, your Highness," Erin stuttered, trying not to buck his hips for more. He had to show some form of shame and control to the King after all. Orion felt Erin trying to shift under him and held him in place. 

"Oh, is my dear subordinate fond of pain? Is that why he did all of this?" Another slap to his thighs made Erin bite his lip down as a shrill whine leaked out of his mouth. Orion quickened his thrusts. 

"I see. Then I shall make sure to add this to our list of activities. " Tears accumulated in Erin's eyes from the rough treatment. Orion leaned over and wiped them away. Erin instinctively pulled Orion down with his arms, clawing at his uniform. 

"C… Close. Your Highness… I'm…." Erin gave a quiet whimper as he came, staining both of their shirts with filthy white. They panted, out of breath, until Orion tossed a jacket over Erin and picked him up bridal style. 

"Continuing your pending work, your Highness?" Erin's haughtiness was starting to return. Orion knew he had to catch up on lost time. 

"Yes, I need to tend to one particularly… Difficult subject," Orion said as he headed to the bedroom. Erin smirked, knowing that his plan had worked perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter [@BChessmaster](https://twitter.com/BChessmaster)


End file.
